Jane & Maura meet Jane & Maura
by MarCor3
Summary: AU:Comparison/Parallel [Credits: T. Gerritsen, J.Tamaro, J. Nash, and TNTdrama] Don't hate, just Dare me...*thanks*


Jane Clementine Rizzoli:

Boston, Massachusetts

Homicide Division

Single

No Children

5'10, Italian Heritage, Long-curly black hair, Dark-brown eyes

Close Family ties

Pet dog name: Jo Friday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura Dorthea Isles:

Boston, Massachusetts

Chief Medical Examiner/Commonwealth of Massachusetts

Single

No Children

5'6, Irish Heritage, Long-wavy Strawberry-Blond hair, Hazel-Green Eyes

Adopted

Pet tortoise name: Bass

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane Clementine Rizzoli:

Boston, Massachusetts

Homicide Division

Married

One Child

5'4, Italian Heritage, Short-curly black hair, Dark-brown eyes

Estranged Family ties

No pets

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura Dorthea Isles:

Boston, Massachusetts

Chief Medical Examiner/Commonwealth of Massachusetts

Divorced

No Children

5'10, Irish Heritage, Long-straight black hair, Dark-brown eyes, Loves to wear red lipstick

Adopted

No pets

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Denoted]

Rizzoli has issues of her own. Having a family who does not support her role in law enforcement, she also feels insecure about her looks, plain and not pretty like the other women around her. She deals with harassment from the men in her department and is determined to solve this case to gain respect.

Partners: Rizzoli, Thomas Moore, & Frost.

Here's the tip detective. You can't demand to your co-workers to respect you for being a female detective, when you get even annoyed by your gender.

Show them that you can be a woman and be tough, rather than deny feminism and act all manly just to be recognized as brave.

Their story begins about a psychopath killer that targets women who have been a victim of sexual abuse. This killer then performs a surgery upon their bodies, hence the name of 'The Surgeon'.

Police Detective Thomas Moore has not left on vacation yet and will not do so as he gets dragged into this investigation. He and a certain Jane Rizzoli will face some horror before their journey is finished. The whole story seems to center around a female surgeon who was supposedly the survivor of "the Surgeon" who she shot & killed in Savannah.

So who is this killer?- a copycat or the real deal and how can that be?

The Surgeon returns, Though held behind bars, Warren Hoyt still haunts a helpless city, his evil legacy to a student all-too-diligent . . . and all-too-deadly. Forced again to confront the killer who scarred her - literally and figuratively - she is determined to finally end Hoyt's awful influence . . . even if it means receiving more resistance from her all-male homicide squad.

But Rizzoli isn't counting on the U.S. government's sudden interest. Or on meeting Special Agent Gabriel Dean, who knows more than he will tell. Most of all, she isn't counting on becoming a target herself, once Hoyt is suddenly free, joining his mysterious blood brother in a vicious vendetta. . . .

An excellent follow up to The Surgeon and an introduction to forensic pathologist Maura Isles and FBI agent Gabriel Dean. Frankie is in the military, Korsak works for some suburban PD instead of Boston, etc.) except for Maura, who isn't the blonde fashionista she is on the show.

Rizzoli is a homicide detective who a year before heroically captured the serial killer dubbed The Surgeon. She was also nearly his victim, which has left her scarred inside and out. it becomes a very real liability when The Surgeon escapes prison and they find he is obsessed with her – the one who survived him.

Rizzoli deals with several people in the BPD during her investigation; the coroner is just one more. They don't seem to be more than colleagues. Rizzoli is an isolated character. Isolated by the fact she's the only female homicide detective, isolated by the fact that she was nearly a victim, and in a brief scene, we find she's even isolated by her family who seem more interested in the matriarch's birthday being perfect than anything else. I mean really, fussing at your daughter, the daughter who'd nearly gotten raped and butchered a year ago, for not baking you a cake? Priority check lady! You should be thanking God she's still alive to even show up!

Dean, manages to break through Rizzoli's wall by helping her face what she's gone through and she admits that she might, maybe, possibly, need someone to lean on. However, it's so rushed that it almost made it ugly. Which is what the real world often is. Ugly!

Maura is just as aloof as Rizzoli, working hard to assert herself in a mans game, but she is notably different by her cool and mythical approch to her work (and black hair and red lipstick which earns her the nickname of "Queen of the Dead"). Maura, she was a goth, and she has no personality at all.

Korsak is horrible and homophobic and spends a lot of time relating how unpleasant he is with his weight.

The Sinner throws a curve at both Jane Rizzoli and ME Maura Isles. Jane must deal with a huge obstacle in her life as well as her relationship with Gabriel Dean, and Maura must face her own ghosts in the form of her ex-husband.

Maura finds herself in danger. The investigation starts to feel incredibly close to home. Will Jane and Maura be able to find the killer before they themselves are in deep trouble? When Dr. Maura Isles was called to the chapel of Our Lady of Divine Light by Detective Jane Rizzoli, she wasn't sure what to expect. But it certainly wasn't the horrific, savage attack on two nuns, one of whom is dead, the other clinging to life. And medical examiner Maura was further shocked when doing the autopsy, to discover that the young novice, 20 year old Sister Camille, had very recently given birth..

Maura's and Jane's personal lives intersect with the criminal aspects of the plot. Detective Rizzoli and her team on the Boston Police Department are paired yet again with Dr. Isles to make sense of murder. A young nun is killed while another's life hangs in the balance after a brutal attack at a local Abbey. It's up to Jane and Maura to piece together the evidence in their pursuit of justice. As they work the case, they're faced with another body that becomes more evidently connected to the first. The motive for both becomes the driving force of the plot as Detective Rizzoli & Dr. Isles try to seek out and later make sense of the evidence.

Maura seems to have a deeper reservoir of history as it pertains to her personal relationships counterpart. Her ex-husband appears, re-entering Maura's life, threatening to unbalance the cool reserve of her character. Jane is faced with her own transformative moments, challenging her to choose a path that will affect her future. Brilliantly ties in the personal lives of Maura & Jane to the wider plot.

Dr. Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli are faced with holiday issues, Maura is alone and Jane has to deal with the results taking Gabriel Dean as her lover when they're called in after two nuns were found beaten. Maura is confronted with the return of Victor Banks, her ex-husband who is interested in getting back together again. He's the head of a medical charity, that has branches in India. Oddly enough Sister Ursula was a nurse on a charity mission in India.

Isles is okay, but a bit too poetically grand in her thoughts sometimes. And Rizzoli is just incredibly, annoyingly abrasive and whiny. Plus a lot of Jane Rizzoli's home and family problems were smoothed over in a way that felt believable and made Jane less hostile. 'Will Maura choose her ex-husband or will she go with the Priest? Ooh love triangle!'. Jane Rizzoli has just discovered she's pregnant, Maura Isles is toying with getting back with her ex-husband, until his behavior makes her wonder why exactly he came to see her after 3 years anyway.

Dr. Maura Isles makes her living dealing with death. As a Pathologist in a major Metropolitan City, she has seen more than her share of corpses every day–many of them victims of violent murder. But never before has her blood run cold, and never has the grim expression "dead ringer" rung so terrifyingly true. Because never before has the lifeless body on the medical examiner's table been her own. Yet there can be no denying the mind-reeling evidence before her shocked eyes and those of her colleagues, including Detective Jane Rizzoli: the woman found shot to death outside Maura's home is the mirror image of Maura, down to the most intimate physical nuances. Even more chilling is the discovery that they share the same birth date and blood type. For the stunned Maura, an only child, there can be just one explanation. And when a DNA test confirms that Maura's mysterious doppelgänger(ghost) is in fact her twin sister, an already bizarre murder investigation becomes a disturbing and dangerous excursion into a past full of dark secrets.

Searching for answers, Maura is drawn to a seaside town in Maine where other horrifying surprises await. But perhaps more frightening, an unknown murderer is at large on a cross-country killing spree. To stop the massacre and uncover the twisted truth about her own roots, Maura must probe her first living subject: the Mother that she never knew . . . an icy and conning woman who could be responsible for giving Maura life–and who just may have a plan to take it away.

Classy slut, her skill to have the hots for every fucking hot looking guy who looked at her stared at her as if the guy is probing her soul.

The following are the guys who she have some attraction with:

Her ex husband: I can understand this one. Old flame and all...

A hot priest: They looked at each other and they developed this but-it's-forbidden-so-let's-just-try-to-ignore-our-attraction-to-each-other-but-let's-also-try-to-tempt-fate-by-being-seeing-each-other-as-much-as-always relationship.

A hot doctor: They also looked at each other and she flushed. She felt some heat creep up into her face and all that bullshit.

A Detective: Which really irritates me because she has some inkling that the guy(Moore), is just helping her because she reminds him or someone and take this, she wanted to distance herself because she knows it's not good and when she was in danger, she has a choice on who to spend the night with. 1. HER PREGNANT FRIEND WHO IS 8 MONTHS PREGNANT AND WHO'S HUSBAND IS OUT OF TOWN AND IS ALL ALONE IN HER APARTMENT or 2. THE DETECTIVE WHO SHE SHOULD BE STAYING AWAY FROM.

Shockingly, she didn't end up with any guy because -ha!- she deserves it...

Maura and Jane are thrust into a crime so horrendous, so horrifying, it's hard to comprehend. With the murder of Anna, who, after a DNA test, turns out to be Maura's twin sister (with Maura being an only child!), the trail leads to disturbing evidence of something far more sinister than it first seemed!

Anyone who knows the Rizzoli & Isles characters, in both AU settings, that humor can play a large role in their stories. Doctor Maura Isles is one of the most quirky, lovable characters in Fan-Fiction AU. The literary version is much more cool and removed. The humor that enlivens the fan-fiction series is not evident in the novel-fiction version. The books don't seem to suffer as a result of that fact, the story leads Maura's character and the readers down a path of discovery behind the adopted Dr. Isles's family history.

Jane's parents are separated and her dad is seeing some bimbo, and Maura and Father Daniel Brophy finally sleep together.

Every notice how these 'Characters' lives seems to always, somehow entwined with each other. For some examples, here a few, both Books/TV related:

1) The Surgeon(The Apprentice)

2) Body Double

3) The Mephisto Club

4) The Keepsake

5) See One. Do One. Teach One.

6) Gone Daddy Gone

7) What Doesn't Kill You

8) Throwing Down the Gauntlet

Anyways, as we all have READ, these Characters are certainly most interesting as well as their pairing friends/family/colleagues...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As these four Characters with similar backgrounds, somehow comes to realization of their parallel lives, on the Alternate Universe World their in, they still keep thoughts to themselves, "I'm so glad that I have MY LIFE and not YOURS"! Even though its similar but different at the same time, at least they all know they wouldn't have it any other way.

WHAT A HELLVA DREAM/NIGHTMARE THIS WAS, UGH! - POOF-


End file.
